Unsung Melodies
by ForestOfGreed
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the pasts and futures of the characters. Ranges from K to M. Will take requests. Chapter Three  Elliot/Leo: Leo knew him the best.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip._

The sound of the droplet hitting the water resounded around the seemingly infinite space surrounding the nineteen-year-old, green-eyed blond.

(He was alone.)

Mindlessly, he spun in a sort of dance, eyes shut, humming a strange melody.

(The scythe twirled around with him, like a baton.)

Two beats of water being disturbed by falling droplets echoed.

(_A-_)

The scythe in his hand skimmed the surface of the blood-stained carpet of water.

(_-lice_)

A sliced section of his shirt revealed a deep gash on his side. Multiple wounds peeked out from underneath the tattered and soaked wear. Little balls of blood flew around Oz as he twirled both body and scythe, landing on the dark surface below him.

(_A-_)

The arm unoccupied with the weapon swung freely, tracing random patterns in the air.

(_-lice_)

Gradually making his way toward a glass wall that confined something, the dancing came to a sudden stop.

(The humming refused to silence until the melody had finished.)

Lightly touching his fingertips to the transparent border, a sigh escaped his lips, barely causing a pause in the song. The humming became lyrics as a clear voice cut through the blackness.

(The scythe dropped out of his hand.)

Both palms pressed against the glass as blood-tinted hair shifted from a slight change in the position of his head.

(A torn shirt fell open as he pressed his forehead to the barrier, revealing toned muscles, unexpected for such a slim body.)

Tears spilled out of striking emerald eyes, each drop paving a clear circle in the dark water, as if tears and blood were like oil and water.

(Still, the singing persisted.)

Everything, he would give up everything for her. On the other side, the world was filled with laughter, with joy, and was not an inescapable world of death. It would all disappear in an instant, if he so wished. His lyrics started to fade as the melody slowed and the song approached its end.

(Finally, he hummed the last few bars.)

The last echo of his dream was an emotion-filled scream. With a start, he shot up into a sitting position, panting lightly.

(Sweat covered his brow and he could feel he thin layer of perspiration covering his body.)

A miniscule shift of his companion's body led his hand to search for her. With a wave of relief, it rested upon the small of her bare back, and he lowered his being back onto the bed, pulling her closer just as one of her slim hands reached out to cup his cheek. With his free hand, he covered it gently, leaning into the embrace. She blinked her half-lidded eyes inquisitively.

"Oz?"

(Her melodic voice pierced the night, and he was grateful only he heard her voice like that, when it was just them, alone, their bodies pressed together like this.)

Drawing her in even closer, he shook his head as her hands moved to rest on his nude torso, her head leaning forward to do the same.

"It's nothing, Alice."

(She was too tired to urge him to tell her, so she only nodded ever so slightly as she fell back into her deep slumber.)

Watching her peaceful sleep, he kissed the crown of her head, smiling as he felt her steady breaths on his chest.

(But even as he closed his eyes, thoughts of the woman next to him occupying his mind, the melody played in the recesses of his mind.)

_Alice._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not really sure if this is up to par, since I'm not a huge Gil/Alice fan, but I tried my best to satisfy the request. And this is **_**very**_** short, since I didn't want to use other Gil/Alice fics for reference because I wanted to try to be original (Yeah look how well **_**that**_** turned out).**

He liked watching her dance. With a smile on her face, dressing fanning out ever so slightly as she twirled and spun around with his master, he liked how she would giggle like a little girl and not like the fearsome chain from the Abyss that she was.

Gil knew of how his master – Oz Vessalius – felt about the girl that had been killed all those years ago (though by his hand or Vincent's, he knew not). So he wouldn't dare actively approach, nor compete for her. Besides, he wasn't a needy being. He was content to just watch from afar (and pretend to fight with her) while protecting his master.

But even he had his limits.

So when Alice's dance with Oz finished, and she had that damn _happy_ look on her face, he allowed himself just once indulgence (because he really wanted to show her how much of a better dancer he was) to make her happy, even if she would be perplexed that he didn't try to pick a fight.

"May I have this dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot became increasingly uncomfortable as he and his servant were engaged in companionable silence, only the loud ticking noise the clock made preventing complete quiet.

Formalities long tossed aside between the two, they were closer to good friends rather than master and servant. And after much insistence from Elliot's end, Leo was convinced that the need for a full body suit and tie were not required (at least not in private – they still had a reputation after all).

Elliot was starting to severely regret the decision as Leo sat at his desk, reading, wearing nothing more than a pair of bottoms meant for sleep and a towel around his neck to prevent his wet hair from dripping down his back. Without the stuffy suit, Leo's toned muscles were clearly visible along his back and chest (right there and then, Elliot decided not to let Leo be _that_ informal). Still, despite having so much strength, Leo still retained a certain fairness and femininity, perhaps caused by his slim fingers and limbs, and his smooth, pale skin. The sight of a half-naked Leo was a little too much for Elliot to bear, and he could feel his pants becoming progressively tighter. He was on the brink of insanity.

Though he tried to hide his discomfort, he obviously failed to do so, as after a light sigh, Leo stood and turned to his master with a not-perturbed face.

"Is something bothering you?"

His control snapped.

Shooting up out of his seat, Elliot slammed Leo against the wall, pinning the servant's wrists above his head. His mouth crashed upon Leo's in a fervent kiss. Leo struggled slightly for a bit, even carelessly opening his mouth to protest, unintentionally allowing his master's tongue to slip into his mouth. He resigned himself as Elliot's tongue began experimenting and exploring his mouth, a moan building up in the back of the servant's throat. Although tentative at first, Leo's tongue soon responded to Elliot's, even before his mind could even begin to think of any resistance.

Feeling Leo go lax underneath him, Elliot loosened his grip on his wrists slightly, before letting his hands move freely, where they chose to rest in Elliot's hair, tugging insistently as he attacked Leo's mouth. Leaving his mouth, Elliot shifted his target to the pale, elegant nape of his servant's neck, and his mouth descended upon it, nibbling the fair skin, tongue running over the abused flesh. As he sucked the curve of Leo's neck, he maneuvered the pair to his bed, and pinned Leo underneath him as the dark-haired boy let out another moan. Hands moving to finger and stroke Leo's torso, Elliot kissed up to his jaw before relenting to the temptation of his lips.

Leo moaned into the kiss and arched up as Elliot began to skillfully finger his nipples. As he broke the kiss, Leo followed his mouth ever so slightly, not wishing for the kiss to end. However, any thought was thrown out the window as Elliot covered one of the hard lumps with his mouth, tongue stroking and playfully flicking about. He let out a sensual moan as Elliot's free hand moved suggestively low into Leo's pants. The only verbal response Leo could give was heavy pants and the occasional moan.

He could barely resist pulling down his own pants and losing himself to instinct as Leo panted and moaned underneath him. His mouth shifted and fervently kissed Leo's as the manservant let out another moan. Their erections brushed together, and suddenly, Elliot found himself actually thinking about the consequences.

Rational thought kicked in, and the heir to the Nightray household jumped off of Leo, and looked to be ridden with severe guilt as he stuttered and babbled apologies and odd phrases about some random topic here and there. Leo's expression was unreadable as he slowly sat up, the adrenaline of the encounter leaving flushed cheeks and a distinct dark mark on the nape of his neck. With a sudden movement, he motioned for Elliot to silence. Without a word, he approached Elliot and gently pecked him on the lips, patting the top of his head as he did so. He walked to his own sleeping area before giving Elliot a glimpse of those stunning eyes, and finger upon his smiling lips.

Elliot relaxed and allowed a small smirk. Leo really did know him best after all.


End file.
